


Left

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and young Dawn share a moment that never was. BtVS S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Whatcha doin’?”

Wesley didn’t look up at the young girl standing next to him. “I’m researching self-procreating Gurmflox demons. And please don’t touch that!” He snatched a small dagger out of Dawn’s reach before she could touch it. He tucked it safely into his jacket pocket.

“Jeez! I was just looking at it. What’s self-procreating mean?”

Wesley took a deep breath in an effort to keep his temper in check. “It means they sexually reproduce without the need of a mate.”

“Ewww! That’s so gross!” Dawn scrunched her face up in disgust. She peered over his shoulder. “Are there any pictures?”

Wesley closed the book. “Dawn, didn’t your sister tell you to do your homework?”

Dawn flopped down into the chair next to him and began twisting a strand of her hair around her fingers. “Hmmph. Buffy can’t tell me what to do.”

Wesley abandoned his book and proceeded to review his notes. “She’s your older sister. You should mind her, especially when your mother places you in her care.”

Dawn snorted. “Yeah, I mind her alright.”

“That’s not what I--” Wesley removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Look, will you just go somewhere else and let me work in peace, please?”

“Buffy said for me not to leave the library until she and Giles come back.”

“Well, go somewhere else in the library.”

“There isn’t anywhere else but the stacks. It gets creepy back there at night.”

“Perhaps Mr. Giles wouldn’t mind if you used the desk in his office to do your homework.”

Dawn shrugged and examined a stack of books in front of her. “Yeah, he would. After I broke a statue in there last year he said he’d send me to an alternate dimension if I set foot in his office ever again. Like I knew there was an evil spirit thingy living in that ugly old hunk of concrete.”

Wesley reached over and took the book she’d started flipping though. “You’d think that would teach you to not touch things that aren’t yours.”

Dawn protested, “Hey, I was looking at that!”

Wesley read the title. “ _Hexes, Charms, and Curses of South Pacific Islands_. Planning an excursion to the South Seas to fight evil, are you?” He added under his breath, “Soon, I hope.”

“I never get to do anything fun,” Dawn grumbled.

“Fighting evil is not fun, Dawn,” Wesley insisted.

“Then why do you do it?”

Wesley sat up straight. “Because it is my sworn duty as a Watcher to do so. Someone has to protect the world—including nosy little girls—from the forces of evil.”

“I thought that was Buffy’s job.”

“W-well, yes, it is. And it’s my job to guide her in that capacity.”

“So why didn’t she take you with her instead of Giles tonight?”

Wesley opened his mouth several times but couldn’t think of what to say. Dawn waited expectantly for his answer.

“W-w… I-I… Have you finished your homework yet?” he snapped. 

“Yes. Can we order a pizza?”

“No we cannot.”

“But I’m hungry. You wouldn’t want Buffy to come back and find I’ve starved to death, would you?” Dawn whined.

The veins in Wesley’s neck were threatening to burst as he reached for his briefcase. After a moment of digging around he retrieved a bag of candy.

Dawn’s eyes lit up. “What’s that?”

“Licorice jelly babies.”

“Ewww! Licorice makes me barf.”

“Well that’s all I’ve got!”

“But I’m staaarrrrrrrrvvv--”

“Alright!” Wesley reached into a trouser pocket and pulled out a handful of change. He slapped the coins onto the table in front of Dawn. “You can go to the vending machines and get something.”

“But Buffy said not to leave--”

Wesley gritted his teeth. “I’ll go with you then.”

“Cool!” Dawn scooped up the coins and skipped toward the library doors. “Come on!”

“I did not work my arse off at the Watchers Academy for this,” Wesley grumbled before following Dawn out into the hallway.

He had to run to catch up with her at the vending area.

“Aww, they’re out of Sugar Babies.” Dawn pouted.

Wesley suddenly realized the possible repercussions of allowing an eleven-year-old to ingest sugar-laden treats.

“Eh, I think I want Cheetos anyway.” Dawn decided, much to his relief. She fed coins into the machine and made her selection.

“Alright, you’ve got your snack, now—“

“Can I get a soda too?”

“Yes. But nothing with sugar in it. Or caffeine.”

Dawn huffed, “I might as well drink water!”

“Get juice, then.”

“That has sugar in it.”

Wesley fixed her with a death glare. Dawn’s eyes widened. She thought if he used that look on Buffy sometime he might actually get through to her. “Okay! Okay!” She got a can of diet lemonade from the machine and held it up for his approval. “Happy?”

“Fine.” Wesley held his hand out, palm up.

Dawn stared at him, puzzled. “What?”

“The rest of my change, please?” he explained as he wriggled his fingers.

“Cheapskate,” Dawn grumbled. She handed him his money as they walked back down the hallway.

“I’m not cheap, I’m frugal. Protecting the world against evil isn’t a highly paid profession, you know.”

“So how come you can afford all those fancy suits? Do you even own a pair of jeans?” Dawn asked around a mouthful of Cheetos as they re-entered the library.

Wesley self-consciously straightened his tie. “I have a cousin in the trade. Luckily for me he offers a family discount.”

“Hmmm. So do you even own a pair of jeans?”

Wesley thought about it. “Yes, I think so.”

“How come you never wear them?”

“I didn’t bring them with me. Besides, I prefer to look professional and well groomed at all times. That is something you might want to aspire to yourself, young lady.” Wesley handed her his handkerchief. “Here, see that you wipe your hands before you touch anything. You’re all… cheesy.”

“It’s just Cheeto dust. It can’t kill you.” 

Wesley was skeptical. “I don’t know about that.”

The death glare looked like it might make another appearance, so Dawn wiped her face and hands with the handkerchief. Wesley returned to his work at the library table. Dawn sat opposite and watched him as she ate her Cheetos. After a moment Wesley looked up, suspicious. “Why are you staring at me?”

Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, stop it. It makes me nervous.”

“You’re always nervous,” Dawn mumbled.

“Perhaps if I wasn’t left to baby-sit aggravating little girls and was allowed to actually do something productive I wouldn’t be quite so nervous,” he growled, the death glare making a definite appearance this time.

Dawn shrank back into her chair and sipped her lemonade in silence. She held out the bag of Cheetos to Wesley. “You want some?” she quietly offered.

Wesley glanced up from his work and looked at Dawn’s face. It was her eyes that broke him. They were large and blue and innocent, with a look of hurt about them. He felt his blood pressure drop immediately and his guilt level rise in its place. “No. Thank you,” he answered soberly and returned to his work.

After a few moments Dawn asked, “It hurts, doesn’t it.”

Wesley looked up again. “What hurts?”

Dawn looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with Wesley’s handkerchief. “Being left behind. Not being wanted.”

Wesley nodded sadly. “Yes, it does.”

Dawn sighed. “Yeah. I hate it. They never let me do anything to help. It majorly sucks.”

“Language, Dawn,” Wesley admonished. “You aren’t old enough to help yet. When you grow up I’m sure there’ll be plenty of ways you can help.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I wouldn’t be in such a rush to grow up if I were you.” Wesley reached into the bag of jelly babies and bit off the head of one.

“Why not?”

“Because being a grown-up often--” Wesley contemplated the headless jelly baby. “Majorly sucks.”

Dawn giggled. “I am so telling Buffy I heard you say ‘sucks’. She’ll never let you forget that!”

Wesley raised an eyebrow and calmly said, “If you do I’ll tell Buffy and Mr. Giles about the copy of _The Demonology Primer_ that you slipped into your book bag when you thought no one was looking.” He ate the rest of the jelly baby.

Dawn’s eyes became as big as saucers. “You wouldn’t! Would you?”

Wesley considered it. “Well, it is a relatively harmless resource for someone your age, I suppose. I first read it when I was much younger than you. I am pleased that you wish to channel your inquisitive nature into the scholarly realm.”

“Huh?”

“I like that you like to read.” Wesley explained. “But I don’t think Buffy would want you to read such things and Mr. Giles certainly wouldn’t approve of you taking it out of the library without permission.”

Huge blue eyes pleaded silently.

“But if you refrain from ever revealing my… verbal indiscretion, I suppose I can overlook your criminal acquisition.”

“Will you _please_ speak English?”

Wesley rolled his eyes. “You don’t tell on me, I won’t tell on you.” He offered Dawn his hand. “Agreed?”

She grinned and shook hands. “Agreed.”

Dawn sniffed at her hand and grimaced. “Eww! Licorice.”

Wesley looked at his hand and frowned. “Ugh. Cheeto dust.”

Buffy never did find out what Wesley and Dawn thought was so funny when she and Giles walked into the library seconds later.


End file.
